moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerubian
The Nerubians are an ancient race of arachid-like humanoids who can trace their ancestry back to the beginning of the world's creation under the direction of the Titans. History Early History The Nerubian Empire, was once part of a much larger, insect empire known as the Aqir Dominion* this larger empire, based from their capital of Azj'Aqir dominated much of the southern deserts of Ancient Kalimdor was loyal to the ancient and powerful Old Gods. Following the commands of their masters, the Aqir Empire waged a ceaseless war with the emerging Troll Empires, the Gurubashi and the Amani. This war carried on for thousands of years until the trolls finally fractured the Empire approximately 6,000 years before the first invasion of the Burning Legion. The Aqir Dominion split into three seperate groups, who travelled in various directions. One group, who would later become known as the Qiraji would travel south, where they would find and claim dominion over a hidden titan facility naming it Ahn'qiraj. Another group would travel to a distant area of Kalimdor and be reforged into the Mantid Empire, but perhaps the most important sect of the ancient Aqir Dominion would travel north to what would become, in time, the icy continent of Northrend. There they too discovered a hidden titan facility and after overthrowing the Tol'vir guardians within, would claim the vast underground lair as their own. Naming it Azjol'Nerub this underground city swiftly became the seat of power for the newly created Nerubian Empire. The War of the Spider Thousands of years later, long after the Great Sundering which shattered the world into seperate continents, the shadowy empire of the Nerubians would face their greatest threat, a powerful being encased in solid ice who called himself the Lich King. Eager to end the mad creatures bid for dominance over their lands, the Nerubians sent their elite warriors to attack Icecrown, an act which began the War of the Spider. The Nerubian Empire was vast and the Spider Lords who commanded the Nerubian Empire had many soldiers under their individual commands, and what started as an aggressive campaign soon turned into a guerilla war as the Nerubians used hit and run tactics to harry and in some cases entirely shut down the Lich King's operations. This combined with the Nerubians immunity to the Lich King's mental domination and plague of undeath caused the Lich King no end of frustration, until clever plans were hatched by the sinister Dreadlords who watched over the Scourge Empire. With an innumerable army of undead warriors at his disposal, the Lich King invaded the capital of Azjol'Nerub and brought the Empire to it's knees in one powerful, tactical strike. He then raised the fallen Nerubians through his ever growing control over the powers of necromancy adding their empires strength to his own. Furthermore as a testament to their tenacity and fearless acts of aggression the Lich King adopted the architecture of the Nerubian Empire as his own, building his new Empire with a similar style to that of the collapsed Nerubian Empire. Current Status Following the death of most of their leaders during the Northrend Campaign and previous skirmishes, the Nerubian Empire seems to be under the command of the Viziers, who in turn serve an as of yet unseen Emperor. Much like before the collapse of the Nerubian Empire during the War of the Spider, the still living Nerubians wage hit and run attacks on the Scourge, and have at times employed mercenaries to eliminate much of the Scourge presence within the citadels of Azjol-Nerub and Ahn'kahet. Their goal at this time at least, is to see Azjol-Nerub returned to the control of the true Nerubian Empire, freed from the decayed grasp of the Scourge. Then and only then, will they see to rebuilding their population from the caches of eggs that they have hidden from any potential threats. Notes * The Aqir Dominion, at least the title, is considered fanon. Category:Undead Category:Undead Scourge Category:Races Category:Biology Category:Nerubians Category:Arthropods